Chiaki Nanami vs The Angry Video Game Nerd
by Andrew78591
Summary: There are many well-known gamers in the world of video games. There are some games that can bring joy and happiness to their gamers. While there are some that will make them angry. And today, we're pitting two exact opposites against each other. Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. And the one and only, Angry Video Game Nerd. Who will win? Who will lose? Let's find out.


**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with another vs battle. This one is by far the longest fanfic I have ever written. But I had a ton of fun writing this. I'm pretty sure all of you are questioning why I'm using Chiaki to fight the nerd. The reason is because I found out that Chiaki Nanami has a Death Battle page on Deviant Art. The moment I found out about this, I knew I had to do this and have fun with it. Hope you guys have a good read with this one.**

**But before that, let's answer two quick questions from my last vs battle:**

Frank west vs home what do you think

**I have no idea who house is. You mean a character or an actual house?**

Question: Do you have interest in doing an standalone story, like a story set in already established universe (Like Akame ga kiru or etc.), but has nothing to do with the main plot or cast just has it's own plot and characters separated from them.

**While the idea interesting, I'm not really into doing something like that.**

**Anyway, without furrher ado, let's finally start this vs battle between these two gamers.**

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

Hope's Peak Academy

It was a normal day at Hope's Peak Academy as everyone was in class doing their own thing during free time. Ibuki practicing with her guitar, Hiyoko and Mahiru having a conversation, and Gundham taking care of his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. And there is this one girl that has short, pale mauve hair, including her strands, is slightly curled outwards with short straight bangs with a clip shaped like the spaceship from Galaga on her head and has pale pink eyes. Her wardrobe was a one button dark teal-grey cardigan with a hoodie that has pointed ears on the top and two pink eye-like markings on the front. She also has pale grey stripe decorations at the bottom of her cardigan. She also has a paler pink cat-like backpack with a white ribbon pocket on it. Under her hoodie, she had on a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt line, with a pink ribbon and a pale beige skirt. And she also wore black thigh high stockings and light pink mary-jane style shoes with white soles. This girl is known as the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. She was currently playing with her Gameboy Advance trying to break her own high score on Tetris.

But, her focus would be interrupted when Souda began laughing very hard for some reason. The Ultimate Mechanic had been laughing and giggling a lot, watching a video on his phone, with earphones. However, this laughter was way louder than before as it got everyone's attention. Everyone decided to walk up to him to find out why.

"Hey grease monkey, can you stop laughing so hard! You're getting annoying!" Hiyoko angrily said. However, Souda didn't hear her due to his earphones blocking her voice which irritated the dancer.

Luckily, Ibuki tap the mechanic's shoulder and got his attention as he took off his earphones. "Hey Ibuki, you need something?" he asked.

"Yea, Ibuki wants to know why are you laughing so hard?" she asked back.

"Yea, your laughter is getting annoying," Hiyoko yelled out.

Souda glared at Hiyoko with annoyance. "Can't I laugh while watching a funny video?"

"What kind of video would get you to laugh so hard like that?" Mahiru asked.

"Well..." But before he could tell, Ibuki squeal in glee as she saw the description on what video he was watching. "Whoa, I didn't know you watch the Avgn!" she said in excitement.

"Wait, you watched him too?" he asked.

"Watch him? Ibuki has marathoned his episodes five times," she explains as she grinned in pride and had a long pinocchio nose.

"Oh you watch him as well?" Teruteru said as he joined in the conversation. "I enjoy watching his kind of comedy whenever I feel bored."

"Yea, he's really funny," Nekomaru commented as well. The small group was then formed as they all talked a out the Avgn and their favorite moments from the series. As they talked, Hiyoko began to get annoyed as she didn't know who they were talking about and wanted to know.

"Okay, who the hell is this 'Avgn?!' I getting irritated being left in the dark here," Hiyoko finally spoke in frustration. The rest also wanted to know about this Avgn is. With everyone now interested, Ibuki and Souda began to explain that the Angry Video Game Nerd is a content creator that reviews board games, horror movies, and, the thing he is most well known for reviewing, old school video games.

This got everyone interested in the Avgn with Chiaki being the most intrigued due to hearing that he reviews old school games from the 90s, 80s, and even further back then. Nanami never thought she would hear of another gamer that play old school games like she does on occasion. After hearing everything from Kazuichi and Mioda, the entire class now wanted to watch one of his videos.

"You hear that Kazuichi, they want to watch one of his videos. So, let's show them one," Ibuki said in her typical excitement. But then, Souda pulled her close to him as whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure, Ibuki? Because his humor can be very crude and I doubt some of them will find him funny," he whispered to the musician.

"Don't worry, Ibuki knows that everyone will like him. We just have to find a good video that will give them a good first impression," Ibuki confidently said.

"Okay, but what video should we show them?" Souda asked. And with that, the the Ultimate Musician and Mechanic began to brainstorm with what video to show them until thought of the perfect one. Souda began to set up their room's projector and Ibuki used her laptop to selected the video. With the lights in the room off, everyone sat back and watch the Angry Video Game Nerd's video, Episode 56: Dick Tracy.

After finishing the Avgn video, everyone had their different opinion on the nerd. Many of them found him hilarious, a couple of where in between on finding him interesting to watch but his humor wasn't all too funny to them, and the few like Hiyoko and Mahiru did not find him funny and found his comedy to be crude and strange. Overall, mostly everyone enjoy the Avgn's content.

Chiaki was in the between as she did find him funny and interesting when it came to reviewing the NES game. She even related to him about certain annoying parts of the game like the snipers and there being no continues when she was started out playing video games. Though she did get better with time. However, the nerd's humor wasn't completely her taste and she hated how he destroyed the cartridge in the end with a drill and hammer. A few games can be frustrating to play like dating sims, but she was never frustrated to the point of destroying them. The gamer loved her games, even if they were bad. But overall, Chiaki enjoyed watching the video.

"I must say, this Angry Video Game Nerd is very interesting and funny. He seems to really know his history with video games," Sonia complimented.

"Yea, he's pretty entertaining," Akane added.

"Huh, typical for you two to enjoy this idiot's video. All he did was talk about the game and act like a baby when it got too hard for him," Saionji snarky said.

"I didn't really find him all that funny. Though his video editing and work is pretty good," Fuyuhiko said, without a care in the world. Peko nod in a agreement, but in her head, she really did enjoy the video and was interested in watch more. _"I liked it,"_ the swordswoman said to herself.

"Hey guys, I thought just occurred to me, how would the Avgn fare against our Ultimate Gamer?" Teruteru asked in curiosity. This question intrigued the entire class as they would like to know which one is the better gamer. Souda and Ibuki were really into the idea as they wanted to see that for themselves. They even went into their social media to spread this idea all over the internet. Unbeknownst to them, someone with blond pigtails with bear hair clips on and blue eyes is hearing their entire conversation.

"Ah man, this is going to be fun. Imagine how epic this fight could be?" Kazuichi said with excitement.

"Ibuki agrees. This will be super awesome and fun," Mioda agreed in glee.

"I know you two are excited about this, but I doubt this Avgn will agree to do this just because you posted this online and have others agree on it," Imposter pointed out. And Ibuki and Souda realized that he was right. There's no real possibility that the nerd would agree to do this just because they asked him online. So Ibuki brainstormed for any other way of getting the Avgn to agree to this until…

"Ibuki has an idea. All we have to do is contact the nerd and get him to agree," she said.

"Well that's going to be a problem since he never replies thought email," Souda pointed out.

"Awww, but how do we call the nerd other then email?" Ibuki asked.

"I think I can help you with that." Everyone turned their attention towards the door and see lower classman of theirs, Junko Enoshima, as she smiled as them. "If it's a competition between two gamers, then I would love to see that," she said as she pulls out her phone and got to work.

Nerd's Basement, a couple hours later

(Overworld - Super Mario Bros. 2 Music Extended)

At a house, is a room full of games consoles, cartridges, posters, and more. There was also a couch and tv to use to play these games. It was quiet until someone enter the room with a bottle of Rolling Rock in hand. This was a man with brown hair and with his trademark eyeglasses on. He also wore a white collared shirt with a pocket full of pens, high khaki pants and white socks and loafers. A typical look for a stereotypical nerd. This man is none other than the Angry Video Game Nerd.

He was currently looking through his collection of games to find one that he can review next. He look through his shelf of NES games to find the perfect shitty game to review. He pulled out different cartridges but found either ones not good enough to review or some he already did a review on. As he continued his search, he noticed there was an empty slot, indicating that one of his games were missing.

"The fuck?" the nerd said to himself confused. "I'm missing a game." He questioned himself on what game that could be missing, but immediately stop caring as he drank more of his beer. "Whatever, it's probably just a shitty game," he said as he went to his Commodore 64.

"Well, let's look through my email and social media to see any requests." With that, the nerd turned on his commodore and went into his email. The moment he did, the nerd was bombarded with multiple messages from his fans. Way more than usual. He didn't think he get this much so he began reading one of them.

(Music End)

_Souda_Mechanic_

_Hey nerd, I heard you're a pretty good gamer, but you won't be able to beat Chiaki Nanami._

The Avgn raised an eyebrow from this comment. He didn't know who this Chiaki is but decided to simply look at another comment.

_UltimateMusician_Ibuki_

_Avgn, Ibuki wants to see you go up against Nanami. She'll kick your butt._

The nerd was surprised to see another comment that talked about Nanami. But ignored it to see more comments. And they all said the same thing as the previous two. All of them were talking about who'd win between him and this 'Chiaki' person and wanting him to fight this stranger. The Avgn's jaw dropped from the amount of messages that were asking him to do this. The more messages about this fight he got, the more his anger was rising.

"Chiaki Nanami, Chiaki Nanami, Chiaki Nanami..." The nerd murdered quietly until he finally let his anger out. "Who the fuck is this Chiaki Nanami?! I've never heard of this person! I getting sick and tired just saying the name! It makes it sound like I'm saying fucking chicken!"

After cooling off from his anger, the nerd went online to look up who this Chiaki Nanami is. With the help of Google and a website called Hope's Peak Academy online forum, he found that Chiaki Nanami is some high school girl from Japan that had the title, Ultimate Gamer, and won many gaming tournaments during her time.

"Okay, so they want me to fight a chick because we're gamers? Well, I'm not doing that. I already dealt with that shit with the Nostalgia Critic. So I ain't fighting her," he said with full confidence. That is until he was interrupted by his telephone ringing.

Seeing that he's getting a call, the nerd picks up the phone and responds with, "Um, hello? Who is this?"

"Oh wow, it's you! Ibuki is calling the Angry Video Game Nerd!" the other line said loudly in glee, which surprised and irritated the nerd while also hurting his ears.

"Ahhh, fuck. Okay, who is this and how the hell did you get my phone number?" he asked, completely confused.

"Oh yea, I'm Ibuki Mioda and Ibuki would like to talk to you about something," the girl said in excitement.

"That doesn't explain how you got my phone number," he said wanting his question to be answered.

"Oh, Ibuki knowns someone that has connections for something like this," she simply explained.

"Fucking hell, what do you want?" the nerd as he felt he had to listen to what she had to say.

"Ibuki wants the you to fight against our Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami, in our class. My entire class wants to know who is better," she said in her upbeat tone.

"Oh really? You want me to go all the way to Japan to fight some gamer girl?" The nerd began to chuckle a bit then gave Ibuki his answer. "Well my answer is a big fucking NO! I'm not dealing with this kind of shit again. It's a waste of my time," the nerd firmly explained.

But before he hung up, the nerd heard laughter from someone else in the line. "Hahahahahaha, I knew it. I knew this guy wasn't tough enough to go up against a girl. What a limp dick pussy."

Avgn's face became stern and showed signs of angry from the insult he heard. "What the fuck you just say to me?"

"It wasn't Ibuki! It was my friend, Hiyoko, I swear! Forgot to mention that you're on speaker, so everyone in my class can hear you," the girl explained. And she was right as the nerd was hearing voices from other people. And their comments on the nerd not wanting to face the Ultimate Gamer was very negative with some encouraging him to face his defeat against Chiaki.

"Come on, man. You sound like a wimp!"

"YEA, SHOW SOME FIGHTING SPIRIT!!!"

"I want to see Chiaki kick your ass!"

"I also would like see this brawl. You know what I am saying."

"Indeed, it would be an amazing to see."

More and more of these comments kept flooding into the nerd's ears. The insults and taunting was slowly making him mad. His eyebrows were lowering down, his teeth gritted, and his face slowly showing pure rage. After hearing even more insults, the nerd exploded in anger as he screamed at the phone, "SHUT UUUUUUUUP!!!"

The scream was loud enough to get everyone in the other line to stop talking and be silent. With that, the Avgn began to speak in anger, "You want me to fight Chiaki Nanami so badly?! Then fine, I'll fight the cunt! I'll kick her ass like I did with Bugs Fucking Bunny!"

"Well what you waiting for then? Get your ass over here!" Hiyoko said.

"I! will!" And with that, the nerd slammed the headphone back to the telephone, hanging up the other line. The Avgn began to grab his arsenal of weapons for his battle. Now with everything he needed, the nerd ran out of his basement.

Back at the school, some of them were shocked from what they had just heard while a couple were cheering in excitement over this. "Oh my god, we got the Avgn's attention and he'll definitely want to go up against our Ultimate Gamer!" Ibuki yelled in eagerness.

"I know right?! This is gonna be amazing," Souda replied with the same attitude.

"Um guys." Ibuki and Kazuichi stopped with their excitement to look at Chiaki as she had a look of worry. "Don't you think you went too far with what you said to him? I mean, what would happen if he actually comes and fights me for real? I don't to hurt anyone," she said with a nervous tone.

"She has a point there. I've seen people hold some bad grudges to the point that they will do whatever they can to deliver some payback," Fuyuhiko said as he dealt with that kind of thing before with some agreeing with him.

"Ah, come on guys. He's not actually going to beat up Chiaki. The nerd is just going to do some videos on this feud like he did with the Nostalgia Critic and then have a fake but funny fight with her. He's a content creator after all," Kazuichi said with no worry whatsoever.

"Yea, he's right. No harm will come to Nanami. Besides, this will give us a chance to see our Ultimate Gamer go up against another gamer. Isn't that exciting?" Mioda said, adding to Souda's explanation.

"I guess, but still," Nanami said quietly, still nervous about all this.

"Don't worry, Ibuki knows that you will be fine. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Mioda said without realizing the irony beside those words.

Somewhere in Kansas

Back with the nerd, we see him running on an empty freeway road in the country with an angry look on his face. He was determined to go face off against Chiaki Nanami and end this ridiculous feud soon. He continued to run throughout the country of the U.S. until he reached the ocean blue of the Pacific. Did that stop him though? Fuck no. He immediately jumped into the water and swam his way through the Pacific Ocean until he made it to the shores of Japan. Then he ran again until he reached the nation's capital, Tokyo. Now in the city, the nerd ran through the crowd of people until he would reach his destination.

Hope's Peak Academy

Back at the school, the next day, everything was as normal as ever with only Souda, Sonia, Ibuki, and Chiaki in the classroom doing whatever. Souda and Ibuki were having a conversation on what the Avgn would do about this whole feud against him and Nanami since he agreed to do it. Chiaki heard their conversation and felt a little nervous about all this. She really didn't want to fight the Avgn and what Fuyuhiko said yesterday only increase this nervousness in her stomach.

"Hey Chiaki," Nanami turned to see Sonia as the princess had a look of worry on her. "Are you still feeling nervous about yesterday?" Sonia asked which Nanami simply nodded back.

"Don't worry, Ibuki and Souda said it themselves that this nerd wouldn't actually attack you. They said that it will be a fake feud for fun. Besides, didn't you always want to play video games with more people?" said Sonia.

"Yea, that is true," Chiaki replied.

"Then this can be a perfect opportunity to play your games with someone else other than us and with another gamer no less," Sonia said as she tried to cheer her friend up.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I have been wanting to play with another gamer that doesn't involve being in a tournament," Chiaki said with a smile as she felt much relaxed.

"That's the spirit, Nanami," Sonia said happily with her friend feeling better.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

Everyone turned their attention to the classroom's door as they heard the sound of a bell, indicating that there was someone at the door.

"We have a doorbell?" Ibuki questioned as she turn her attention towards Kazuichi.

"Hey, don't look at me. I never installed one," Souda answered as he was just as confused.

"I'll get it," Chiaki said she made her way towards the door. As soon as she opened the door, Nanami was met with surprise as she received a punch to the face, which launched her to the floor. Nanami groaned in pain from the sucker punch as she wasn't expecting something like this.

"Chiaki!" her friends yelled out as they as ran towards her to see if she was alright. As they did that, someone entered the room. Everyone paid their attention at the person that had entered the room and they all had a look of shock at who they were looking at. Right in front of them was Angry Video Game Nerd, looking very pissed off right now.

"Oh... oh my god, it's the nerd!" Ibuki said, completely shocked by the situation at hand.

"Yea, I'm the nerd. I'm the fucking nerd!" he said anger.

"Wait a second, why are you here and why would attack our friend?!" Sonia said in displeasure by his actions.

"Oh you want to know. It's simple. I'm here to kick her ass!" the Avgn said as he point his finger at Chiaki.

"Wait, you're actually going to fight our class rep?! I thought you were going to do the same thing you did with the Nostalgia Critic!" Souda yelled out as he was freaking out from all this.

"Fuck no. That took up most of my time when I had other videos to make. So, I'm just getting this over with," the Avgn said as walked towards Chiaki, but was stopped as Kazuichi step in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere near our fri-" the pink hair teen tried to say, but was interrupted when the nerd flick his middle finger in front of Souda and hit him, launching his towards the window behind him, breaking it. Once he fell to the ground, with shards of glass around him, Ibuki went to Souda in panic.

"Souda, are you okay?" Mioda asked as he replied with a pain groan. "How the hell can a middle finger have as much force as a punch?" Souda said in pain.

Seeing her friend be attacked like that shocked poor Chiaki. But then that shock turned to anger. She wasn't keen on having to fight someone as she wasn't a fighter, especially with fighting a grown man that looked like a nerd. But as soon as she saw her classmate get attacked by someone, Nanami knew that she can't let that slide. She was their class rep and she would not allow anyone to harm her friends and get away with it no matter what. With this determination, Chiaki got up from the floor and faced the nerd. "Alright nerd, you want a fight? Then I'll give you a fight."

"Nanami, what are you doing?! You could get hurt," Sonia said, shocked by her friend's actions.

"I know, but I won't allow him to hurt my friends and get away with it. Besides, at this point, this is my fight and I'm determined to end this," Chiaki said as she went into a fighting style.

"Are you sure about this?" the princess said as she tried to convince Nanami not to do this. But it seemed that Chiaki is serious about fighting and would not back down at this point. "Don't worry. Thanks to my fighting games, I known how to fight in my own way," she replied with full confidence.

With that said, Chiaki looked at the Avgn with a look of fierce determination to defeat him, with the nerd doing the same thing. "I'm going to kick your butt and make you pay for hurting my friend," she said to the nerd

"Oh yea, well I'm making sure I kick your sorry ass so hard that you'll have a bleeding vagina after this," he replied back.

"That's... really painful and gross."

"Oh, believe me. This is me being nice since I tend to take a diarrhea shit on things I hate."

Just hearing this made Chiaki sick to her stomach and almost made her throw up. 'I'm starting to regret doing this, she said in head, completely disgusted.

(The Matrix Reloaded - Burly Brawl)

Despite this, Chiaki and the Avgn look at each other with fierce determination to beat the shit out of each other. Having a long stare off to see who would be the first to throw a punch. This battle between gamer and gamer would begin.

**_Fight!_**

Chiaki is the first to throw a punch at the nerd's face, but he retaliated as got a hit Nanami's face as well. At this point, it became a complete punch out as the gamers rapidly punch each other in different areas of their bodies, mostly their face and stomach. This went on for a good while as neither opponent was backing down. Souda, Ibuki, and Sonia all look at the fight with disbelief as they did not think they would see something like this in their entire lives.

Despite the two gamers holding their own, the nerd was the stronger of the two as he pushed back Chiaki, even forcing her to go on the defensive. The nerd continued his assault until he got Chiaki close to the classroom's door. He then kicks the girl in the stomach, sending her through the door to the hallway, breaking it.

As Chiaki laid on the floor, the nerd got out of the room and picked her up. Once on her feet, the Avgn held onto her shoulders as he knee strike her stomach three times and end it with a punch to the face. Nanami scattered back as she coughed from the pain which left her wide open from another assault from the nerd. They kept fighting through the hallway of the school until they reached the stairs. There, the nerd immediately kick Chiaki down the stairs where the gamer rolled through the steps in pain. With the nerd following her in pursuit.

At the first floor of the building, we see Naegi and Maizono having a conversation with each other and seem to be enjoying each other's company. But their talk would be interrupted as they're spooked from seeing Chiaki fall from the stairs to the ground. She groan in pain for a bit until she saw something and quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the nerd nearly crushing her.

Once Chiaki got back up, she got few punches on the nerd but he retaliated with a headbutt then a punch. Seeing this, Makoto tried to stop the brawl but was met with a punch from the nerd. "Oh god, Naegi!" Maizono shrieked in panic as she went to the down Luckster.

As the Idol checked on her friend, Chiaki and the nerd continued their brawl as both gamers delivered a punch at the same time, both of them colliding with one another. When this happen, their fingers intertwine with each other which led them to partake in a new battle. A battle of thumb wrestling.

Their thumbs moved at speeds after then the eye could track in a fierce battle to pin down the other's thumb. Chiaki looking completely calm yet focused with a bit of her tongue sticking out. While the nerd had focus and anger in his face. Even wiping off some sweat from his forehead. In the end of this, Chiaki managed to pin the nerd's thumb down with her own, making her the winner. She smile in victory from this. But it was short lived as the nerd punch her, forcing her back a couple feet.

Chiaki ran towards the nerd in an attempt to land on punch but the Avgn was quicker as he did a spin kick in the girl's stomach. This launched the Ultimate Gamer through the hallway and into a large pile of empty cardboard boxes.

(Music End)

"Hey, what the fuck?!"

As Chiaki got up from the floor, tossing a few boxes off her, she looks up to see the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma, looking as her completely pissed. "What's your problem, bitch?! You knocked over my cardboard boxes! I was going to use them!" she said in a disrespectful manner.

"Yea, how dare you fuck up those boxes!" the Avgn yelled in agreement.

"You're the one that kicked me to them!" Chiaki retorted as she got back on her feet. "And who puts a pile of boxes in a hallway, honestly?!" Nanami complained to the inventor, which got her very squeamish, uttering, "I-I'm so-sorry."

"And why do you care about a bunch of dumb boxes?" Chiaki asked the nerd.

"Hey, don't you talk shit about boxes. I like boxes!" he retorted.

Nanami looked at the nerd, completely dumbfounded by what he said. "Really? That's just weird," she simply said.

"Well fuck you too," the nerd replied, flipping her off. "Now, what were we doing again?"

There was a short silence as the nerd tried to remember what he and Chiaki were doing until-

"Oh yea."

The nerd, immediately, lunge at Chiaki, tackling her to continue their brawl. Miu got spook from seeing the sudden charge the nerd this.

"Holy shit," she uttered.

Cafeteria

At this section of the school, there were a couple students at their tables as they enjoy their food and drinks. With Hanamura doing the cooking and Tojo serving the food as any maid would. Everything seem peaceful and quiet.

That is until the doors flied open as Chiaki rolled into the cafeteria in pain. As she was getting up, the nerd appear in front of her as he held his NES Zapper in his hand, aiming as the gamer.

"Looks like this is the end, chicken," he quietly said with a firm look at his target.

"Chicken?" Nanami questioned.

"That's your name isn't it?"

It took only a few seconds for Chiaki to process the nickname the nerd gave her and she immediately pouted at him in anger. "My name is Chiaki," she retorted.

"Whatever," the nerd responded as he was ready to fire his Zapper. "Time to end this."

"I will not allow that!"

The nerd turn his attention to Kirumi, who looked as him with great displeasure. "Step away from the girl!"

While the nerd was distracted, Chiaki use this to attack with the best method she could think of at that point. Chiaki kick the nerd right in the balls. The Avgn groan in pain as back away from the girl and drop his Zapper gun. "Awwwwww fuck. That fucking hurt you bitch!"

As the nerd tend to the pain in his testicles, Chiaki looked at the NES Zapper and picks it up. She examine it to see why the nerd would use this as a weapon. "Why would he use this as a weapon? It's just a regular NES Zapper," she said to herself.

But as continued her examination, Chiaki accidently press the trigger of the Zapper and the gun fired a laser shot which hit the nerd directly, slamming him towards a wall. Nanami was shocked to see that a toy gun, used for NES shooting games, can be used as an actual weapon. But then her shock changed to realization at what she could do now with the Zapper. With that in mind, Chiaki aimed her new weapon at the nerd, looking at the girl in shock, with a smile in her face.

"Looks like the tables have turned," she said confidently.

(Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa: Another Episode - Boss Battle Extended)

Chiaki began firing her new Zapper at the nerd. However, the nerd was prepared this time as he evade the laser beams with his fast reflexes. He kept evading the shots until he reached a table and flip it to its side to use for cover. Once he was out of firing range, the Avgn pulled out another NES Zapper from his back pocket. Thank god he carried two with him he said to himself.

He began shooting at Chiaki with one of his shots managing to get a hit on her shoulder. This forced the Ultimate Gamer to take cover and hide behind her own flipped table.

At this point, it became an all out shootout in the cafeteria. Laser beams hitting chairs, tables, and other things and people there ducking in cover to avoid getting shot. The nerd and Chiaki tried to get a good shot at one another but weren't getting luck. Seeing that this was getting him nowhere, the Avgn decided to get close to the girl. So, he equip himself with the Power Glove and ran towards Nanami. Seeing the nerd in the open, Chiaki open fire with a barrage of laser shots at the nerd. But the nerd evade them with ease. Once he got close, the Avgn punch Chiaki's table with his Power Glove which caused it to explode into a bunch of pieces.

Chiaki barely had anytime to register the shock of seeing her table destroyed as the nerd punch her. Then he grabbed her into the air and threw her across the room. Chiaki crash lands into another table, filled with food, breaking it in half.

Before the nerd could go after the gamer, the doors open and the Ultimate Boxer, Juzo Sakakura, came in with a random student next to him. "That's him, sir! That's the guy that broke into the school!" the student told the boxer. With that said, Juzo walk towards the nerd with a completely pissed off look on him.

"You have a lot a nerve to walk into the school, you no talent trash. But to attack a student and destroy our cafeteria..." he said with malice coming out of his mouth as he charge at the nerd, ready to punch him. "YOU JUST EARN A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Sakakura unleashed his powerful jab aimed at his the target's face, but the nerd evaded it with ease and punch the boxer's head with the Power Glove. Juzo staggered back a bit as he was registering the punch he just received before falling to the floor, completely knocked out.

The nerd looked at the boxer with displeasure before spitting at him then look at the Power Glove. "You're so bad," the nerd said quietly in satisfaction.

As Chiaki was getting back on her feet, getting some food off her, she was met with another tackle from the Avgn. He tackled through the window, leading them outside.

Track Field

Over here, there were many students there as they were practicing to hone their fighting talents such with Sakura doing her exercises with Tenko and Nekomaru sparring with Akane while Peko practiced her swordplay with Fuyuhiko watching. As they were minding their own business, Kaito, exercising with Maki, noticed something heading there way.

"Hey Maki Roll look, something's happening over there?" Kaito said as he point at whatever he was seeing. Maki looked and saw what was happening due to her better eyesight as an assassin. Her face turn to shock as she was seeing Chiaki fighting some man she never met.

"It's Nanami. She's getting beat up by some stranger!" she said in disbelief.

"What?!" Kaito yelp in shock. "We got a stop them!"

"I'll stop them. Get the others just in case," Maki said sternly and Kaito did as he was told as he ran towards the others while Maki ran to stop the fight.

Back with the gamers, the nerd was currently holding Chiaki in a headlock as he punches her ribs. "Take this you piece of shit. And another one, boob lady," the nerd muttered. Chiaki, at this point, tried to break free from her predicament but couldn't due to the her ribs continuously being punched.

Luckily, Maki came to the rescue and grab the nerd off the Ultimate Gamer, allowing her to escape. "Your going to pay for what yo-" Maki said before being interrupted with a elbow strike to the nose. The child caregiver backed away in pain as the nerd looks at her with anger. But before he could get a chance to talk, the Avgn saw himself being confronted by a bunch of people. Two being very muscular and one having a sword in hand.

"You bastard! You think you can just attack our fellow teammate like that?! You should feel ashamed!" Nidai shouted with Akane agreeing as she cracked her knuckles and Peko pulling out a real sword.

"To hurt our friend like this is... UNFORGIVABLE!!" Sakura roared in fury.

"She's right, you degenerate male!" Tenko yelled in agreement.

"Maki Roll, are you alright?" Kaito said as tend Maki. The red girl eventually took her hand off her wound and saw that the stranger had made her nose bleed. She process this for a couple seconds before looking at the nerd with her signature death stare.

**"You're going to die,"** she said coldly, with bloodlust in her voice.

And just like that, Maki charged at the nerd with her knife in hand. But the nerd rolled out of the way and shot at the assassin with his Zapper. Maki, seeing this coming, evaded the laser beams and continue her pursuit on the nerd with the others joining in.

It seem that the nerd was surrounded and was about to be attack in all directions by these Ultimates. But with his quick thinking, the nerd activates a special power that would stop them. Just as Maki was about to close in for the kill, she stop as she was frozen in the air. By some strange square with multiple small spots of colors and lines. Maki and everyone else were questioning what just happen to her right now until-

"Hey, what'd you think?"

Everyone turn their direction to the high-pitched voice and see there was something on Maki's shoulder. It was some kind of small green man with pointy ears and wore a red vest and brown shorts.

"Come on, I want to hear your opinion of my finest work?" the green man asked in an Irish accent.

"Alright Glitch Gremlin, you know what to do," the Avgn stated as he went after Chiaki.

"I know. I know," the gremlin said as he crack his fingers and knuckles. Then a smile of excitement formed on his face. "Time to have some fun!" he yells in glee.

"Typical of a degenerate male. You will be punish as well!" Tenko yelled as charge towards the gremlin.

However, the Glitch Gremlin was quick and shoot the Aikido Master with a glitch, causing Tenko to run in place. The gremlin laughed at the sight of his finest work as it was amusing.

"Now, I'm going to do my Oprah impression."

"You get a glitch!"

The Glitch Gremlin immediately fired another shot at Nekomaru, causing his limbs to stretch out unnaturally.

"You get a glitch!"

He then shoots at Sakura, causing her to float in the air and changed colors.

"You get a glitch!"

Next to get shot was Peko as her sword was now 3 feet away from her hands, but it looked like she was still holding the weapon.

"Everyone gets a glitch!"

And like that, everyone was covered glitches that prevent them to move. The students tried to break free but to no avail which only caused the Glitch Gremlin to laugh at them."Oh man, I love using my glitches to fuck with people," he said, still laughing.

Back with Chiaki, she was gasping for air as the gamer had just stop running and found a safe spot. While she wasn't able to teach the nerd a lesson, Chiaki was glad she was able to get away from the nerd and have her friends deal with him. "At least, I got some breathing space," she said to herself.

"We ain't done, chicken!"

The loud shout spooked the Ultimate Gamer. She turned around and saw the Avgn coming after her. Seeing this, she pulled out her Zapper and fires. The nerd dodge them with ease and fired back with his own Zapper gun. The continued to fire a swarm of laser beams at each other until Chiaki was lucky enough to shoot the nerd's Zapper off his hands.

"Give up nerd, you're disarmed and have nothing to fight back," Chiaki stated, with her Zapper aimed at the nerd.

However, the Avgn was prepared for something like this and quickly pulled out a bigger toy gun that resembled a bazooka. Seeing this intimidated Nanami as she knew exactly what it was. "Is that the SNES Super Scope?" she asked, frightened.

"Yeeeeeah and now you'll get to see its power," the nerd said as he aim the Scope at the high schooler.

"Can't we talk about this?" she asked, desperately, not wanting to get shot.

"Nah."

And like that, the nerd fires multiple energy balls at Chiaki. Despite her frighten state, Nanami managed to dodge the assault in time. With the energy shots hit the ground, which created a large explosions to the area. Chiaki was understandably shock to see this as she knew that the Super Scope looked powerful, but she didn't think they be that powerful. The nerd shot more energy blasts at Chiaki and she ran to avoid them while shooting back with her NES Zapper.

The nerd ran after Chiaki, still firing his Super Scope, to get in close. Despite evading a couple laser beams, a few managed to hit his shoulder and side. But the nerd didn't allow the pain to slow him down as he manage to get close to Nanami. Once he was close, the Avgn whack Chiaki's head with the Super Scope like a club.

Chiaki staggered back from the blow, but received more hits from the nerd's Super Scope. Nanami was forced into a defensive position as she took each blow. Unfortunately, this left her wide open for the nerd to gut punch her in the stomach with the Power Glove. Chiako fell on her hands and knees as she cough up blood to the ground. She could barely move due to the pain which left her wide open for the nerd to aim his Super Scope at her.

"Time for feel a world of fucking pain you no-good piece of sh-" The nerd was interrupted as he receive a punch to the face, sending him flying a few feet away. "Aw, fuck. Who punched me?" the nerd questioned in pain.

Once the nerd had gotten up, he see Nekomaru with Kaito helping Chiaki. The Ultimate Team Manager was looking at the nerd with complete displeasure and hatred as electricity was surging out from his eyes. "To harm my class rep is one thing, but to make her bleed… YOU WILL FACE TRUE ANGER!" Nidai roared as he charged at the nerd. Despite the feeling the power of the roar that shook the earth itself, the nerd wasn't fazed and ran towards Nekomaru as well. Once close, Nidai's punch and the nerd's Power Glove collide, creating a massive shockwave

"Momota... when did you get here?" Chiaki weakly said as the astronaut picked her up on her feet.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner. Some little green man kept us busy. Good thing he lost interest on us and went after the school council," Kaito explained.

As Kaito was checking on Chiaki, Nidai and the Avgn were in their own brawl as they took a turn punching each other in their face. The team manager was generally surprise that the nerd. Despite his frame and look, the Avgm had a lot of strength and power behind him. When Nekomaru threw another punch, the nerd caught it and proceed to slam his Super Scope across his face, knocking out some teeth. Then the gamer kick the team manager in the chest, pushing him back a few feet. As Nekomaru held his chest in pain, the Avgn aimed his Super Scope at him, ready to fire

Before the nerd could fire his Super Scope, he was kick in the head by Akane, forcing him to the ground. As he was getting up, the Avgn looks around and see the other student fighters from before as they all faced him with either their fists or weapons ready.

The nerd was, once again, surrounded by the student fighters, who all look like they were ready to kill him. But the nerd looked at them with complete rage. He was getting tired of these people interfering with his fight against the Ultimate Gamer. He was tired, annoyed, and just want to get this whole fight feud over with. So he decided to use his anger to his advantage.

"Time to start droppin' some F-Bombs"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

The moment he said 'fuck,' multiple explosions appear in front of the student fighters, blowing them away. Everyone, immediately tried to find cover or get out of range as the nerd continue his assault. The track field became a battlefield as the nerd create explosions from saying the word 'fuck' and from throwing the middle finger everywhere. He even began shooting lasers out of his eyes. Eventually, the nerd stop his assault as he looks around it see his work. Luckily, despite some getting some burn marks, feeling overheated, bruises, and hearing a ring in their ears, everyone managed to make out okay.

"Ha, looks like your attack failed, you bastard! Now take your beating like a man!" Akane yelled as she ready herself to lunge at the nerd.

"Oh well, when all else fails, it's time for the Atomic F-Bomb."

"Atomic what now?" Akane questioned.

Before anyone could acted, the Avgn roared into the air, saying one foul word,

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!

**_KABOOM!!!_**

And like that, an explosion, similar to that from a nuke, appeared in all its power. At that moment, everyone made a run for it to escape the huge explosion but were either caught in it or blown away from the shockwave. Chiaki was one of them to be blown away into the air and fell somewhere else in Hope's Peak.

(Music End)

Reserve Course Courtyard

At the area for the Reserve Course students, at a water fountain, were four students as they were eating their lunch. The first two were the Ultimate students, Koizumi and Saionji, while the last two were the Reserve Course students, Hinata and Sato. They were all hanging out with each other with Hiyoko tagging along as she wanted to meet with the photographer's two friends from the Reserve Course and see if they were good enough. So far, things were pretty good until they were interrupted by the homeroom teacher of the Class 77-B, Chisa Yukizome.

"Hello everyone," Yukizome greeted the group as they did the same to her. "Hello Miss Yukizome, what brings you here?" Mahiru asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Juzo," she replied.

Hajime flinched from hearing the Ultimate Boxer's name. After all, he did beat him up when he tried to go to Hope Peak's school grounds. Despite being given permission to enter by Chiaki. He was lucky that the gamer and her homeroom teacher came to the rescue and settle the manner. Juzo was given a stern talk to by Yukizome and punished for attacking a student out of anger with a two week suspension. While things have cooled down and the suspension done with, he couldn't really let go of something like that. Yukizome noticed this and decided to speak to him.

"Hinata, I know what my old colleague did to you was uncalled for and I know you won't forgive him all of a sudden or never, but please try to move on from this. For not only your sake but for Nanami's sake too." she said.

Despite the pain he suffered, Yukizome was right. He had to move on from this. Not just for himself, but for Chiaki as well. "Thanks Yukizome, I'll do that." he said with a smile with the teacher smiling back.

"Anyway, why are you looking for the scary hairless gorilla for?" Saionji asked, referring to Juzo.

"One: don't call my colleague that. And two: he was supposed to apprehend someone that had broken into the school, but this is taking him longer than it should," she explained, somewhat worried.

"Yea, that is weird. Considering that he is the Ultimate Boxer," Sato pointed out.

"Well, I should continue looking for him just to make sure he doesn't do anything-"

**_KABOOM!!!_**

And like that, an giant mushroom-shape explosion appeared out of nowhere, interrupting the teacher. They all look in shock at the sudden appearance of the mushroom cloud as they were questioning what was going on and how did this occur.

They stop wondering as they hear a loud scream coming from the sky. They all look around to find out where it was coming from. They even felt that the voice sounded familiar to them. The scream got louder and louder until-

_Crash~_

Something fell into a tree near them as they hear the leaves rustling and branches breaking. After all that, they see someone fall to the ground. The group were shock once more as they see that the someone was Chiaki Nanami as she was getting up in pain. Putting everything on hold, they all ran to the gamer to help her.

But then something else fell from the sky and landed a couple feet away from the water fountain. When the dust cleared, they see some stranger dressed as a stereotypical nerd with some kind of weapon in his hand.

(Raw Fish Rampage - Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures II: ASSimilation Music Extended)

"CHIIIIIIICKEEEEEEEN!!" he screamed from the top of his lungs, still looking for the Ultimate Gamer.

"My name is Chiaki, you jerk!" Nanami yelled out, tired of her new nickname.

But Nanami covered her mouth as she realized the mistake she just made. But it was too late as the nerd spotted her, aim the Super Scope, and fired energy shots at her. The Ultimate Gamer quickly dodged the assault and ran for her life.

Chisa looked at this with completely disbelief before it changed to a firm serious look as she pulls out her Wakizashi swords. She look at Hajime and the others and said, "You all go help Chiaki. I'll deal with the stranger." The group nodded back as they went to assist the gamer as Yukizome ran towards the nerd.

The nerd continue to fire his Super Scope at Chiaki as the girl kept on dodging the projectiles. But then he notice a women heading towards him with her swords. Seeing her get close, he stop shooting and moves out of her way to avoid the sword swing.

"Stay away from my student you rotten orange," Chisa threateningly said to the nerd.

"No dice you bright color vomited bimbo!" the nerd replied.

The insult wasn't taken well by Yukizome as a tick of anger appeared on her head. "Looks like I'll have to fix that attitude of yours," she said as the teacher swing her swords at the nerd but he block them with his Super Scope. Chisa kept up her assault as she swung her Wakizashi swords while the nerd continued to block them. How a plastic gun was durable enough to withstand two metal swords is something the teacher is questioning. But despite the nerd defending himself, Yukizome had managed to get in a few cuts on him. She even landed a kick at the nerd in the chest, pushing him back.

"Give up and face the consequences!" Chisa said as she points one of her sword at the nerd.

"Fuck that! I got a score to settle. Besides, we haven't even finished our cat fight," the nerd retorted as he got into his hands and knees.

Chisa was about to question was he was doing until he suddenly transform into a black cat. Yukizome was pretty much dumbfounded from just seeing a human turn into a cat. 'How the hell can this happen?' she said to herself. But her thoughts were interrupted as the black cat pounce on her leg and began scratching her. She scream in pain as Chisa tried to get the cat off her, but the nerd cat constantly moved around her body he scratch her head, body, back, arms, and legs. Eventually the nerd cat got off Yukizome and she was in a world of pain. Yukizome had scratch marks throughout most over her body. She was even weeping in pain as she felt the air hit her open cuts.

The cat charged at her once more but then changed back into the human nerd as he stretches his arm out. He then performed a wrestling lariat on the teacher's chest, forcing her to the ground. Yukizome laid there in pain as the attack knocked the wind out of the teacher and prevented her from getting up. Seeing the teacher down for the count, the nerd paid his attention back to Chiaki.

Chiaki and the others were at the fountain as they were trying to treat the gamer's injuries. But they were interrupted as another energy ball was shot near them. They all see that the nerd was close to them, walking towards them with an angry frown on him. Seeing this, Hinata and Sato decided to intervene and charge at him. They both try to punch him but the Avgn caught their fists easily. Then he grab the Reserve Course students' heads and slam them together, putting them out commission.

Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Chiaki look in horror as the nerd had taken down their friends and is now approaching them. But Chiaki shock slowly turned to anger. It was bad enough that she was in pain during this entire fight but to see that her friends and other classmates are getting involved and hurt is pissing her off. Even worse, her first friend, Hajime got hurt as well. She was tired of this. She was the class's rep and it is her job to protect her classmates and others from harm. So Nanami decided to leave the comfort area of her friends, despite Koizumi and Saionji pleading her not to, and made her way to face the Angry Video Game Nerd.

"Nerd!" Chiaki yelled out, getting the nerd to stop in his tracks. "I'm done running away and seeing my friends get hurt from you! If you want a fight, then you got one!" Just like that, Chiaki threw the NES Zapper away from her as took a fighting stance. "One on one. No weapons."

Seeing how serious she was, the nerd decided to comply to her request as he took off the Power Glove and threw away along with the Super Scope. "Alright, let's do did this, Chicken," he said firmly as he got into his fighting stance.

As they did, a huge crowd of students and teachers appeared. They all wanted to see the fight and how it was going to end with some seeing it to make sure to intervene if the brawl got too serious. And like that, Chiaki and the nerd ran at each other to begin their fight.

Both the gamers managed to punch each other in the face at the same time. However, the nerd was quicker to shrug off the attack and wail at the Ultimate Gamer with multiple punches to the stomach before headbutting her. As Chiaki staggered back, the nerd was about to punch her again but the gamer manage to avoid it and punch the nerd in the ribs. Then she went into her female instincts as she grabbed the nerd's hair, pulling it hard, and began punching and scratching him at the same time.

The nerd was cursing in pain from the scratching and punching. With his hair in Nanami's hand, he couldn't even get away. He was getting irritated from the situation he was in. He was getting angry. So the nerd uses that angry to push through the pain and strike back by kicking her in the vagina.

Chiaki scream in pain as she held her privates in pain. Even the crowd hissed in discomfort from seeing such a painful sight, especially with the women viewers. But the nerd wasn't done as he grab her head and slam it against his knee. Chiaki staggered back as she held her nose and privates as they were bleeding. Seeing her wide open, the nerd decided to end this and ready himself to punch her.

Despite the pain she was in right now, Chiaki was pissed off right now. She is mad at the nerd for not only hurting her friends, but also kicking her in the vagina. So, Nanami used this anger to unleash her strongest attack. The nerd charged at Chiaki as he was about to punch her. But, the Ultimate Gamer was able to dodge it. With an opening in sight, Chiaki raise her arm and punch the nerd in the chin, performing an uppercut.

"Heaven-Slaying Dragon Fist!"

The uppercut was so strong that it launch the Avgn into the air and then fell to the ground. Chiaki believed that she had won the battle as her attack guarantee knocking out her opponent. That is until the nerd got up and looked at her with an angry stare.

"Impressive that you can use a move from Double Dragon II," the nerd complimented Chiaki as he was back on his feet. "But it's not enough to beat me."

Hearing this, Chiaki decided to ran towards him to try to deliver a punch. But the nerd put his arms back and then thrusts his palms forward, firing a blue energy ball.

"Hadouken!"

The energy ball hit Chiaki directly, pushing her back. Despite the pain she received, Nanami was more confused by the fact that the nerd performed a Street Fighter move. But the nerd wasn't done as he moved his arms back and performs a double-arm cross slash which creates a rapid spinning crescent-shaped wave of ki.

"Sonic Boom!"

The attack push Chiaki back once more and even made a large cut on her shirt, even making her bleed. The nerd knew that this was it and decided to end this now. So, to make sure his opponent wouldn't escape, the Avgn created a ball of ice and fired it at Chiaki, freezing her in ice. With that, the nerd ran at her to delivered one final attack. He punch her chin, breaking her out of her icy prison, and did a jumping uppercut as he spun upwards in the air as he yelled,

"Shoryuken!"

And like any fighting game, the nerd ended the fight with a...

**_O.K!_**

(Music End)

Chiaki fell to the ground, laying there as she groan in pain, feeling every bruise throughout her entire body, having some blood ooze out from her mouth and other places, and is beyond exhausted. Above her was the nerd, shadowing over her as he was the victor of this fight. Everyone that was watching the fight just stood there with shock and silence. They didn't know how to react to this as, while they did enjoy seeing the fight, it was strange. The fact that a grown man defeated a female high schooler was very odd to see.

"Chiaki!" yelled out Hajime as he broke the silence and ran towards the fallen gamer with Mahiru and Hiyoko following suite. Hinata counched down and lift Chiaki as he check for any serious injuries. "Chiaki, are you alright?" he asked in worry.

The gamer coughed a bit before she spoke with a smile, "Hey Hajime. Don't worry, I'm good. Even if I'm in a lot of pain. I'm just glad to see you guys."

As Hajime, Mahiru, and Hiyoko were tending to Chiaki, Chisa, having shrug off the pain, march towards the nerd as she want to give him a piece of her mind. "What is wrong with you?! How can you attack my student like that?!" the teacher snarled at the nerd.

"Hey people kept bothering me to fight this chick so I did what they wanted me to," the nerd retorted.

"But look at what you did! This fight literally damaged our school because of you! And most importantly, you injured a highschool student! My student!!" Yukizome screamed in fury.

"Whatever," the Avgn simply replied as he began walking away.

"And where the hell are you going?!"

"What does it look like I'm going? I'm going back home. I have other things to do."

But before the nerd could leave or any of teachers try to stop him, a laser came out of nowhere and hit the Avgn directly, sending him to the ground. "The fuck?!" the nerd questioned in anger by this sudden attack at him. But then, all of a sudden, the crowd were all freaking out as their earphones, phone charging cords, and basically any other power cord were all flying into the air as they were being controlled by something. Then the cords flew towards the nerd as they wrap around him, tying him up in the process. The Avgn tried his hardest to break free from his bind, cursing a lot, but couldn't as the cords had a good grip on him. Everyone was questioning what was going on right now. Who's responsible for this strange event to happen?

"I finally got you, nerd."

Everyone turned their attention to see who had just spoken. To their surprise, they see that it came from none other than the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima. She stood there in front of Chiaki and the Avgn with her arms crossed, looking at them with triumphant on her face.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?!" the nerd said in anger, still struggling to break free.

"Junko," Mukuro spoke out as she got out from the crowd and approach her sister. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm completing my plan," Junko simply replied.

"Plan? What plan?!" Mukuro asked in confusion.

"Simple really… it's to finally kill the Angry Video Game Nerd," Junko said with a sinister smile as she points at the nerd. Everyone gasped in shock by this. The fact that the Ultimate Fashionista wanted the nerd dead means that the two had some sort of feud in the past. They didn't know what kind of feud it was to warrant something like this but they felt they were going to find out soon.

"Kill him?" Chiaki said in shock

"Exactly, girl," Junko simply replied

"Wait, when you got us that phone number to contact the nerd, it was just part of your plan?" Souda asked from the crowd.

"Correct, this school knows that Class-77B is the loudest out of any class. So I used that to get the nerd pissed off enough to come to this school and fight your class rep. When in reality, this was a trap all along. Now that I have the Avgn here, I can finally exact my revenge!" Junko explained with hatred in her eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I never met you in my entire live! What could I possibly do that would make you hate so damn much?!" the nerd yelled out, completely confused by her words.

Enoshima, hearing the nerd's question, began to simply laugh. But her laugh seemed very strange compared to her more usual laugh. Instead of her laugh being "Upupup," this laugh was completely different. It felt like a normal laughter that any other person would do and Mukuro and Class 78 knew that Junko was anything but normal.

"Oh that's right, you won't recognize me with the way I look. Hold on a sec, I'll take off my disguise." Junko grabbed a mysterious zipper on her forehead and zip it down. Her clothes and skin fell to the ground as they were nothing more than a costume for the true mastermind behind this. Everyone pretty much had the same expression of shock and confusion in their faces, all of them completely silent with their mouths open, as they see the culprit that was behind the disguise.

It was some kind of small, grey, toy-like robot as it was floating in the air. Staring at the nerd with it's plastic glass eyes.

"Greetings nerd, do you remember me now?"

"What the fuck?" Hiyoko uttered, completely dumbfounded by what she is seeing along with everyone else.

"R.O.B. the Robot," the nerd said, shock at seeing an old enemy again.

"R.O.B.?" Chiaki questioned the nerd.

"Robotic Operating Buddy. That's what we call it in America," the Avgn responded.

"We call it the Family Computer Robot here," Chiaki said.

"Oh," the nerd spoke as he turns his attention back at the robot. "What are you doing here, FUCKER?!"

Chiaki looked at the nerd confused as to why he called the robot that until it finally connect the dots. She then groan in realization. "I pretty much walked into that one," she mumbled to herself.

"Simple nerd, I am here to complete my prime objective and to exact my revenge on you," R.O.B. said as the machine began to explain everything.

_Flashback~_

_We see a scene of the nerd in his NES battle suit fighting against R.O.B. the robot. Then the nerd finishes off the machine as he shoots it's batteries out and ends the battle in victory._

_"When I was close to completing my prime objective, you got in my way and ruined everything."_

_Then we see the Avgn walk towards a dumpster with R.O.B. in his hands. He proceeds to open the lid of the dumpster and throws the robot inside but forgets to close it._

_"You left me to rot in that dumpster along with the trash within. Even though I was completely out of power, I knew I wanted revenge. But, during that state, I couldn't do anything. All I could do was wait for a moment. A moment to make my return"_

_On one stormy night, R.O.B. continued to lay within the trash of the open dumpster. Then, all of sudden, bolts of lightning came down from the cloudy skies as they brighten the darkness for a brief moment. And one lightning bolt entered the dumpster and hit R.O.B. directly, bringing the robot back to life._

_"And that moment came."_

_"But I knew that this would not keep me alive for long. So I had to find a new power source to help me on my mission."_

_R.O.B. is seen in the nerd's basement as it looks around to find a new power source. The robot see something from the shelf filled with NES games and knew that would be a perfect power source. So the robot immediately hit the self to get a game cartridge to fall down to the ground. R.O.B. grabs the NES cartridge and the power from it surge through the toy robot. Granting it a new power that the machine has never had before._

_"With the power of the NES cartridge, I now had the power to exact my revenge on you nerd. But I knew that fighting you in your territory would be ineffective. So I began my plan to lure you to unknown territory, catch you by surprise, and terminate you once and for all."_

_Flashback End~_

"That is why I had it so that you would be led here to Japan and have you fight the Ultimate Gamer. So that I can finally end your life," R.O.B. said as it finished it's explanation.

"Wait, so you were responsible for one of my games going missing?" the Avgn questioned.

"Affirmative," the robot responded.

Everyone in the crowd were very much dumbfounded as they had so many questions about the story they just heard. The main one being how this robot is able to use a NES game cartridge as a power source of all things.

"Souda, can a game cartridge be used as a battery to power that robot?" Ibuki asked the mechanic.

"There is no way in hell that should be possible. I'm still trying to rap my head around this whole nonsense," Souda replied as he was just as confused.

"Hold on a minute!" Mukuro yelled out as she was confused by all this. "I don't fully understand all this nonsense you said and, frankly, I don't care. All I want to know is what you did to my sister!"

The robot turn its attention towards the soldier and told her the truth. "The biological unit known as Junko Enoshima is dead."

Ikusaba eyes widen with utter shock as she looks like as if her stomach was punched. Hearing that her little sister is dead brought dread, sadness, and despair upon her. Same can be said about Class 78 hearing that their classmate is no longer among the living. "H-how… how did this happen?" the soldier uttered.

_Flashback~_

_We see Junko Enoshima as she was on her desk in an empty class. She was currently writing in her notebook as she was setting up her plan to bring the entire world into despair. Laughing to herself as she could see the very predictable future with her analytic talent. The Fashionista saw her world of despair. Her utopia if you will._

_"Upupup, this is going to be incredible. To create such despair, it will be glorious," Junko said to herself glee._

_Just then, R.O.B. jumps out of nowhere and lands on the desk, facing the surprised Junko. Then the robot shoots it's laser at Enoshima's head, destroying it completely and killing the girl._

_Flashback End~_

"And that's it. To be honest, it was surprisingly easy," R.O.B. said as it turn it's attention back to the nerd. "Now with everything set, I can finally have my revenge."

But before the robot could, R.O.B. heard a small laugh as it was coming from Mukuro as a shadow covered her eyes.

"It's funny that you say that," Mukuro said as she pulled out a combat knife from her leg stealth. "Cause I'm about to do same with you." She then ran towards the robot with anger in her eyes as the soldier readied her weapon. "I'm going to turn you into scrap!" she yelled in rage.

Ikusaba charges at R.O.B. with her knife in hand, ready to tear apart the robot. But just when Mukuro swings her knife at R.O.B. directly, nothing happened. The soldier is shock about this as Ikusaba knew she had her knife aimed perfectly at the robot, yet she completely missed. So the Ultimate Soldier tried again and again and again and again and again. And like before, she couldn't hurt R.O.B. for some reason.

"Ikusaba, what are you doing?! Destroy that fucking robot!" Mondo yelled out at the soldier.

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" Mukuro responded back in anger, still trying to attack the robot.

"Okay, she seriously needs help right now," Owada said as he turns everyone in the crowd. "Anyone that can fight, come on, we got a robot to destroy!"

Mondo along with Leon, Sakura, Nidai, Akane, Tanaka, Peko, Ryoma, Maki, Kaito, Gonta, Tenko, Juzo, Goza, and Kazuichi join together and attack R.O.B. simultaneously, alongside Mukuro. But like Ikusaba, no one and I mean no one could land a single hit on the robot. No matter how much they tried or how precise they were, they couldn't hit the robot at all with the machine just look at them, not moving an inch. Eventually, Kazuichi, swinging his wretch, felt his weapon hit it's mark. "Hey guys, I think I got a hit on the robot," Souda said with triumphant.

"What are you talking about, imbecile?! I see no damage inflicted upon the mechanical demon," Gundam said to the mechanic. Souda looked at R.O.B. and the breeder was right. There wasn't a single scratch on the it. "Wait, if that's true, then what the hell did I hit?!" Souda questioned as he took a look at his wretch.

To his surprise, Kazuichi see that what he had just hit was a bee. A simple everyday bee laid on his tool, completely crushed,as it's insides oozed out all over it. "A bee? I tried hitting the robot and all I got is a fucking bee?!" Souda yelled, completely pissed off right now. He even got an angry look from Gonta, hearing that the mechanic had killed one of his insect friends.

"Enough of this," R.O.B. said as the robot decided to end this. The robot uses its power to create a black spherical object with a white fabric line on top of it. The moment the robot dropped the object to the ground, the white fabric line lit of fire. Everyone looked at the object in fear and panic as they knew what it is.

"Shit it's a bomb!" Maki yelled, warning the others around her.

"Everyone move!" Gozu shouted as everyone ran away from the bomb to escape from it's explosion radius.

They all got away far enough to not get caught in the explosion as the bomb went off. But then, all of a sudden, everyone that had attacked the robot were suddenly pulled in into the explosion. Everyone of them screamed in pain as they were pulled into the explosion, feeling the burning fire behind them, and then pushed back out to the ground. As the fighters laid on the ground in pain, their friends and classmates ran towards to make sure they were okay and trying to treat their wounds.

"What the hell just happen?" Nekomaru said as he tried to get up.

"Foolish biological units, it is thanks to my new powers that none of you are able to hurt me." R.O.B. said to his defeated enemies.

"Wait, what NES cartridge did you take from my collection?" the nerd asked as he was getting an idea of what it was, but was dreading it.

"I see you wish to know. Very well, I shall show you my new energy source." Like that, R.O.B. revealed his brand new power source to the nerd and everyone else in viewing range. While everyone else was confused by what they were seeing, the Avgn and Chiaki had a look of horror as they knew exactly what it was. In front of R.O.B. was a NES cartridge with its title being...

Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.

"No, no, no! Why would you use that abomination to mankind as your power source?!" the nerd yelled in disgust.

"It is because of it's horrendous gameplay is why I chose it as my power source. I used it's programming to create my new powers. Such as creating bombs that will suck you into its blast radius no matter how far you run and making it that all attacks are ineffective around me except for bees. With these new powers, I am unstoppable."

"Like hell you are you piece of shit! I'm gonna kick kick your ass," the nerd shouted as he continued to struggle for freedom.

"Be quiet," R.O.B. spoke as the robot fired another laser at the nerd, silencing him as he groan in pain. "With you gone, I can finally complete my prime objective."

"I don't get it, what kind of objective do you need to complete that makes you want to do all this?" Chiaki asked, not understanding the robot's true motive.

R.O.B turned its attention to Chiaki as it decided to explain his mission. "I was created to complete my prime objective. Prime objective: eliminate all games that do not meet new criteria. Only three games in my new program meet that criteria."

"Wait three? I thought there were only two games you decided to keep alive with your shit programming," the nerd questioned the robot.

"It was until I change my programming to have only three games to meet criteria. Those games are Gyromite, Stack Up, and...

Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde."

The nerd gasped in horror and disbelief from hearing R.O.B.'s new prime objective. He felt like was going to feel sick to his stomach hearing something like that was going to happening. "Why? Why spare a shitty game like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?!"

"It was because that this NES cartridge had given me life once more, I will show it mercy. But to the rest of the games that don't meet criteria, will be eliminated." R.O.B. explained.

"Now, I will do what I had been design for."

And just like that, R.O.B.'s eyes unleashed a white flash around everyone. The people were confused at what just happened until someone screams in horror. "What happen to my copy of Super Smash Bros Ultimate?! It's now a game called Gyromite!" one student yelled out. And like that, more students scream in panic as they find their copies of their favorite games turned into either Gyromite, Stack Up, or Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. R.O.B. had completed his prime objective: turn every game in the planet earth into Gyromite, Stack Up, and Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.

The Avgn and Chiaki looked in horror at the distressed students, seeing their favorite video games turned into something else. It was complete agony for them to see and hear.

"What have you done?" the nerd weakly said in despair.

"What I had to do. Now the world of gaming has been perfected. No more long passwords, no more despicable graphics, no more horrendous controls, no more annoying music like before. In 1983, the video game market was over-saturated with inferior games, all the product of human imperfection. This led to the Video Game Crash which left many game companies bankrupt, nearly destroying the world of gaming forever. A prophecy was told that a hero, such as I, would raise from the ashes and create a new world for video games, rid of imperfection. With all those negative flaws gone, the world of gaming can now be perfect. There will be no more gaming trolls, terrible gaming reviews, cheaters or any other flaw of today. With only these three games to exist, the world of gaming will enter a new era. A perfect utopia with me as their ruler and hero." R.O.B. stood in the air as the machine let the glory of victory shine upon it. The robot plan had finally been complete. With the nerd captured and every game turned to meet its criteria, nothing will stand in it's way.

"Fuck you."

Everything went silent for a bit from those words as R.O.B. turned its attention towards the source of the voice and see Chiaki as she was currently getting up her feet. "Nanami, what are you doing?" Hinata asked her as he tried to stop her. But the gamer was persistent and managed to get up on her two feet. Chiaki then walk towards the robot despite the pleas from her classmates and teacher not to do so.

"What did you say?" R.O.B. questioned the gamer.

Once Chiaki got close enough to robot, she looked at the R.O.B. with anger and disgust. "I said, 'Fuck. You," Chiaki said in anger. Everyone, even the nerd, were shock that Chiaki, the very quiet but loving and caring person, actually curse. They had never heard her curse before, and even if she did, it was extremely rare. "I'm tired of hearing you. I'm tired of hearing the utter bullshit coming out from you. You call yourself a hero yet you're destroying the entire world of gaming by only allowing three video games to exist. That's no utopia. That's complete utter hell."

"Be quiet, you are a biological unit with insufficient intellect to make that determination. But what surprises me is that you are against this. I would've believe the Ultimate Gamer would want this. For all inferior games to be gone. Why would you want to be in a world filled with inferior games with their many flaws?" R.O.B. questioned the gamer girl.

Chiaki stood there for a bit as she was catching her breath, still injured from her fight, but still pressed on. "Your right, there are bad games out there. There are games that have flaws that can make them not enjoyable to play. Heck, there are games so bad that they make you angry. That make you rage quit. I know because... Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde on NES is one of the only games I truly hate. The first game to actually make me curse. The useless cane, the fucking bombs, it was a terrible experience I will never forget."

There was a short silence from Chiaki as she was feeling tired, looking at the ground. Until she spoke once more.

"But…"

(Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak OST 2 - 06. Despair Imitation)

"Even if they're bad games, that doesn't mean they don't hold any value. Bad games, despite their flaws, can be fun to play in their own right. Bad games make me appreciate how far the world of gaming has gone today and how we've improve when it came to good games." As she continued to talk, Chiaki's eyes began to water as she looked like she was about to cry. "The most important reason is because… games make me happy. They've been there for me when I needed them. If I was bored or going through a harsh time, I could play a game and be happy again." She then had a look of sadness on her as she was heavily crying. "Video games are the reason I was able to get along with everyone in my class. They help me make such great friends. I was able to met and be friends with Hajime because of them." Chiaki then looked at R.O.B directly with anger and hatred, tears still flowing out from her eyes. "And I'll be damn if I allow you... to take my games away from me!"

There was a silence as everyone was touched by Chiaki's speech on video games and why she love them so much. It especially touch the Angry Video Game Nerd as he never thought he meet anyone who not only love playing video games, but also hated Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde like he did. But what surprised him was how she defended shitty games and explained how they can have their own value to the world.

"Then you shall die along with the nerd," R.O.B. said as the robot the broke the silence.

The machine made its move as it flew towards Chiaki and attack her with it's arms, sending her to the ground. Her classmates and Hinata cried her name out in horror and tried to get to her but then more power cords came out of nowhere and tied up Nanami. Like the nerd, Chiaki was now trapped, unable to move or break free.

R.O.B. appeared in front of the Avgn and Chiaki as the robot was ready to end this. "You two will be terminated."

And with that, R.O.B. used its powers to have electricity to flow through the cords, electrocuting the nerd and Nanami as they let out of scream of agonizing pain, blood squirting out from their mouths. As they were being electrocuted, R.O.B. shots out lasers at the the two gamers, silencing their screams with the sounds of explosions. This went on for a while until R.O.B. finally stop its assault as a large smokescreen cover the two gamers. Once the smoke cleared, everyone had a look of horror and disbelief as they see the Avgn and Chiaki Nanami lay on the ground with their eyes close. Not moving an inch.

(Music End)

The entire class of 77B and their teacher ran towards Chiaki's body as they look at her with disbelief and sadness. Mikan tried her hardest to revive her but nothing was working, putting the class into tears as they mourn for their class rep. The one that took it the hardest was Hajime Hinata as he looked at the Ultimate Gamer's body, in a broken state with tears coming out of his eyes. Chiaki Nanami, the first person to ever become his friend, the person that had given him hope, the person that told him to believe in himself to have a great future, the girl that he had fallen in love with, was now dead. His sadness and grief turned to rage and hatred as he look at the robot that was responsible. Without a second thought, Hajime charge at R.O.B. with his fist ready.

"You bastard!" Hinata screamed in rage as he tried to attack the machine. But, R.O.B, saw this coming and shot it laser at Hajime, sending him to the ground with a burning mark on his chest. Despite the pain, Hinata still looked at the robot with hatred.

"I have finally achieved my revenge. Now, to complete my utopia." With that, R.O.B. uses its powers to fly towards the city of Japan and grow gigantic. In his giant form, the robot began destroying the city as it shot out lasers at the buildings and streets, leaving behind debris and fire.

The entire of students and teachers watch in horror as they see R.O.B. destroy their city. With the power the machine displayed, they knew that there was nothing they could do to stop it. They were all going to die. They were now full of despair.

(One Piece NW Soundtrack - Ballad of Sadness)

As they watch the havoc, we see the Avgn as he still laid on the ground, still not moving.

**_"No more shitty games….."_**

**_"I should be happy that they're gone, but….."_**

**_"But, why do I feel sad?"_**

Memories of the nerd began to flow as we see him reviewing the games of the past like Karate Kid, Little Red Hood, Fester's Quest, and others. All horrible games that the nerd has had the dissatisfaction of playing. But as he looked through them, he realized something. The gamer girl was right.

_"Even if they're bad games, that doesn't mean they don't hold any value. Bad games, despite their flaws, can be fun to play in their own right."_

Despite these games being shitty, they gave him tons of material to work with when reviewing them. They gave him some sort of enjoyment when he was pissed at them. They were the reason he is who he is today.

_"The most important reason is because… games make me happy. They've been there for me when I needed them. If I was bored or going through a harsh time, I could play a game and be happy again."_

These shitty games helped him become the Angry Video Game Nerd. They're the reason he's so famous in video game history. And the reason he's able to do the one thing any entertainer loves to do from their audience: bring joy and laughter.

_(Music End)_

But now, every shitty game in the world is now gone.

"I won't fucking HAVE IT!"

(Lachen Barclay - Epic as Hell - 1:20)

And like that, the Angry Video Game Nerd opens his eyes as he fully conscious once more. Filled with determination and anger, the nerd broke out of power cord prison and got back his two feet. He saw Class 77B and Hajime near Chiaki as they mourn for their friend and see R.O.B. destroying the city. Seeing as the toy robot was even more powerful than before, the nerd knew he needs help and he knew exactly who can provide that. Looking as Nanami once more, the Avgn pulls out an NES controller from his pocket.

"A, B, B, A," the nerd said as he press those buttons in order. Then all of a sudden, a light appears on Chiaki's body as it covers her completely. Hajime and Class 77B look in awe as the light grew brighter and brighter until it finally demises. Once the light was gone, in its place, was Chiaki Nanami. But this time, she look completely fine. No wounds, no blood, no anything, other then her clothes still torn up from her fight. Then, Chiaki began to move as she got up into a sitting position. Nanami let out a yawn as if she was asleep and turn her head towards her friends who all had look of disbelief.

"Hey guys, I had a good nap," Chiaki said with a tired smile.

"Chiaki!" yelled the her friends as they gave her a group hug as they were happy to see her alive. Many of them were even crying tears of joy. The entire class were all glad to have their gamer girl back as she too was happy to see her friends again.

Once they were done with their group hug, Chiaki turns her attention to the Avgn as he offer her a hand to pick her up. Chiaki was a little hesitate as first to accept the offer, but seeing that he look like he had no more hate and hostility in his face, she grabs his hand as the nerd pulls her up from the ground.

"I'm guessing you're the one that revived me, right?" Nanami asked with the nerd replying with a nod. "But how?"

"I just used the code: A,B,B,A on my NES controller," the nerd said.

"Ah, Ikari Warriors. Nice thinking," Chiaki commented.

The Avgn looks at her with seriousness as he say, "Listen chicken-"

"It's Chiaki," the gamer pouted.

"Whatever," the nerd replied as he continues. "Look, we didn't exactly have the best meeting ever. But, right now, that doesn't matter. There's a giant piece of shit robot that's going to destroy the world of games and that fucker needs to be stop. And in order to do that, we need to work together. So as a fellow gamer, will you help me take that asshole down?"

Then the nerd held out his hand towards Chiaki. The Ultimate Gamer thought for a bit on what choice to make. She thought hard in the small amount of time she had until she finally made a decision. Chiaki grabs the nerd's hand and shook it in agreement as she said, "Let's kick that robot's ass!"

"Wait Nanami," Yukizome said, getting the gamer's attention. "Are you really going to work with him after everything he did?"

"Yea, why be all buddy-like with this limp dick crybaby of a nerd," Saionji yelled out.

"Up yours, you banana hair, flat chested, bitch. Fuck you," the nerd angrily replied back as he showed the dancer the middle finger. This causes Hiyoko to be quiet which then led her to crying.

"Nerd, please. You're not helping," Chiaki scolded the nerd and he backs off to let Nanami handle this. "Look guys, I know me and the nerd weren't exactly in good terms after everything that's happen. But, I feel that we could of been good friends if this whole conflict didn't happen. Besides, I want to be friends with him since I can tell that he loves video games just like me. But, right now, me and him need to stop R.O.B. from not only destroying the city, but also the world of video games. So we need to become a team and take that the robot down."

"Okay, I'm glad that you and the nerd are in better terms now, but how to do exactly plan on defeating that thing?!" Kuzuryu pointed out.

"Yea, that robot is bigger than any skyscraper and it had lasers and other dangerous stuff!" Ibuki said, freaking out.

"Not only that, the robot even said any attacks won't work on it. How do you guys plan on getting passed that?" Souda asked.

Like the others, Chiaki didn't know as well and she couldn't think of anyway of getting through R.O.B.'s powers. Luckily, the Avgn had a plan to help them fight the robot.

"I got something that can help us. After all, if there's one way to beat a hard ass video game, you got to cheat," the nerd said as he pulls out a game add-on from his pocket.

"Game Genie?" Chiaki said awe, looking at the cheat cartridge like it was the Holy Grail. "We can use that to beat R.O.B.?"

"Hey if this thing can help me beat Ghostbusters on the NES, then the Game Genie can help us fight R.O.B. the robot. So, you're ready to beat the shit out of that mechanical bastard?" the nerd said with determination.

Chiaki looks at the nerd with her own determination and replies with, " Yea, let's do this."

(Music End)

"Good, but first, we need to power up," the Avgn said as took a stance.

(Go Go Angry Game Nerd ft. Julian Spillane - Epic Game Music)

After doing a bunch of poses like a Power Ranger, he shouts out, "Battle Suit, ready up!"

Chiaki was confuse by what he was doing but decides to go along with it and did the same thing. "Battle Suit, ready up!"

"Form, Super Angry Video Game Nerd!"

"Form, Super uh… Chiaki Nanami!"

With those words said, two beans of light covers Chiaki and the nerd as they were ready to transform. As everyone around them covered their eyes from the light, various pieces of game accessories came out of nowhere and attach themselves on different areas of the gamers. Once the transformation was complete, the light dismisses as the crowd looked with awe, seeing the two gamers' new forms.

The Angry Video Game Nerd is wearing his famous NES battle suit with the Power Glove on both his hands, the U-Force on his stomach and the NES Advantage on his right side as a cord is holding them in place, the LaserScope on his head, the Power Pad being worn as a cape, and the nerd wielding the Super Scope as his weapon.

Chiaki's own power suit is almost the same as the nerd's as she wears her own Power Gloves and LaserScope. But the differences with her is that she had the NES Turbo on her as she wears it as a belt, has two Miracle Pianos on her back as they act like wings, and she wields two NES Zappers in both hand.

Everyone were completely in awe, seeing these two gamers in their own battle suits. They look completely incredible in their new forms. With only Tsumugi strange out by their suits as she is questioning how they are able to keep them on so easily and not seeing the appeal of them. "That is some really weird cosplay costumes," she said to herself.

With their battle suits on, the Angry Video Game Nerd and Chiaki Nanami held on to Game Genie and let it's power flow through them. Granting them even greater power. With their new powers, the Avgn and Chiaki fly into the air as they make way towards the city, ready to face R.O.B. and begin their final battle.

(Music End)

Japan, City Area

Back in the city, R.O.B. continues to destroy the city with it's lasers and gravity defying bombs. But just it was about to destroy another skyscraper, the Avgn and Chiaki appear in front of the machine with their weapons ready. Despite being a robot, R.O.B. was very much shock to see them again.

"What? How is this possible? You two should have been terminated," R.O.B. said, questioning the situation.

"If there's one thing you don't underestimate you cybernetic shit-sucker, it's the willpower of a gamer," the nerd shouted.

"That's right, with our new powers and battle suits, we'll put an end to your evil plans," Chiaki added.

"I will not allow that. My plans of creating a perfect utopia for the world of video games will be complete." R.O.B. then began charging up energy as it face the two gamers, ready to end their lives. "I may have failed to terminate you two the first time. But, I will not fail again. Prepare to meet your end."

"You ready to go?!" the Angry Video Game Nerd said, aiming his Super Scope at R.O.B.

"You bet your ass I am!" Chiaki replied back, doing the same with her Zappers.

And with that, the final battle begins.

(The Final Battle - Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures Music Extended)

R.O.B. began firing its laser beams at the gamers but they dodge as the nerd took the right and Chiaki taking left. As they moved, Avgn and Chiaki fire their weapons and hit R.O.B. with multiple laser beams.

"This should not be possible. You two should not be able to harm me," R.O.B. said.

"We can know! Thanks to the power of Game Genie, we can kick your mechanical ass!" the nerd yelled out as he continue firing his Super Scope.

Seeing that both are far from each other, R.O.B. fired its lasers at Chiaki while it used swing its arms at the nerd. Chiaki flew into the air to avoid the laser beams as she fires her two Zappers at the robot. While the nerd kept jumping to avoid the arm swings as he also fires his Super Scope.

Seeing that this was getting it nowhere, R.O.B. stopped its assault and back away from the two gamers. Using its power from Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, R.O.B. summons a horde of pissed off people wearing Victorian Era clothing along with some angry looking animals, birds, spiders, and bees. Once summoned, R.O.B. order them to attack the gamers.

The nerd took the ground as he fired his Super Scope at the people and even punching them with his Power if they got close, avoiding umbrella swings, cats and dogs, and terrible musical notes. While Chiaki was in the air as she is firing her Zappers at the airborne enemies. With her evading the spiders, bee stings, and bird shit.

As the nerd shoots an energy shot at the terrible singing woman, he gets hit in the head by a rock. He looks to see where it came from and see a boy with a tweed hat and a slingshot. The boy slings another rock at the the nerd but he dodges it with ease and punches the kid right in the face as he disintegrates into pixels. "Yea, I just pwned Billy Pones!" the nerd said with accomplishment.

Eventually, the two gamers defeated the entire horde and focus their attention back to R.O.B. The robot uses its powers once more and summon a bunch of men with top hats. They all ran behind the two gamers, drop a bunch a bombs, and then ran like hell. In no time, the bombs explode and the explosion began sucking in the nerd and Chiaki. The gamers ran as they fight against the gravity sucking them towards the explosion. As that happen, R.O.B. started firing more lasers at the two. The nerd and Chiaki, despite their tough situation, stay strong and fire their weapons at R.O.B. However, the robot was tanking the laser blasts with ease.

"Foolish gamers, your weapons and powers are not enough to defeat me. Surrender and accept your termination," R.O.B. said as the machine got closer to gamers.

"That's what you think you plastic piece of shit!" the Avgn shouted as he press the turbo button on the NES Advantage on him. "Chicken, press your turbo button!"

"My name is Chiaki, you asshole!" Nanami pouted in anger. But did what the nerd said as she press her turbo button on her NES Max.

The nerd and Chiaki charge up their respective weapons, Megaman style. Once fully charged, they fired their weapons. The nerd's Super Scope fires a large blue laser beam with a swirl around it. While Chiaki's Zappers unleash twelve large orange shots that hone onto their target. The attacks hit the robot at full force, making it stagger back. It was clear that the charge attacks did a large amount of damage to R.O.B. as it was glitching a bit. But the machine shook it off and retaliate back by summoning more enemies such as ghost, demonic babies, brains with legs, and even more bees.

Once the explosion was gone, the nerd and Chiaki got to work by killing the enemies as Nanami took the air and the nerd took the ground. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, the Avgn decides to use his special attack. "Alright, let's use it. Roll Rock power!" With those words said, the Roll Rock accessory came to him and the nerd got on it, riding it like a surfboard. The nerd slices through the enemies with the Roll Rock at high speeds as he kept firing the Super Scope.

Chiaki looked at this with awe as she never saw something like this. "How did you do that?! That's incredible!" she said in amazement.

"It's my special ability I'm using! You got one too!" the nerd replied.

"I do?" she said to herself until her question look turns into a smile of excitement. "Then let's use it. Special Ability activate!"

And like that, the two Miracle Pianos came off her back and fly right in front of her to use. Nanami was confused by this at first until she presses a key and, all of a sudden, a bee is destroy by a sudden blast. Connecting the dots, Chiaki began to press all the piano keys like crazy as her weapon destroys all the bees with ease.

"Yea, I'm killing bees with a piano!"

Once all the enemies were dealt with, the two gamers unleash their special attacks on R.O.B. The nerd slices the robot multiple times with the Roll Rock in high speeds. While Chiaki barrage the machine with her piano attacks. The attacks did a number on R.O.B. to the point that the machine's weak point is reveal. The weak point being the NES cartridge of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde on the back on the robot.

"R.O.B.'s weak spot has been revealed! Let's use our avatars and end this!" the nerd shouted.

"Avatars? Stop leaving me in the dark about our powers! I'm new about all this!" Chiaki argued with the nerd.

"Less arguing, more attacking! Now summon your avatar!"

"Fine!"

Chiaki used her power to summon out her special avatar as a light, above her, appears.

"I summon out, Magical Girl Miracle Usami!"

With this call, Chiaki Nanami summons a white rabbit with wings, wearing some kind of magical girl outfit, and is wielding a magical staff.

"Time to punish this no good robot," Usami said as she flies towards R.O.B. The robot tries to destroy the rabbit with it's lasers, but Usami was too quick. Using her magical staff, Usami creates a rainbow and flies around R.O.B. until the robot is completely tied up by her rainbow. With that done, the nerd summons his own avatar.

"The Power of Super Mecha Death Christ compels you!"

"FUCKER!!!"

Out of nowhere, a cyborg Jesus Christ appears with part of his face being metallic. His body is practically a large war machine with several enormous guns protruding in all directions from his metallic body. The bottom part of the cyborg is also a large tank.

"Yea! Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 BC Version 4.0 Beta, bitch!"

Not wasting anytime, Death Christ fires multiple missiles, laser beams, and other types of military artillery at the R.O.B.'s weak point. R.O.B. was taking a large amount of damage and could do nothing to stop it as the machine was tied up by a rainbow.

"No, this cannot be. I cannot lose again," R.O.B. said in a weaken state.

"Well to bad, you robotic asshole! This ends now!" the nerd yelled as he began charging his Super Scope. "You ready to end this?!"

"You know it!" Chiaki replied as she charges up her NES Zappers.

Once their weapons were fully charged, the Angry Video Game Nerd and Chiaki Nanami, along with Usami and Super Mecha Death Christ, fire their attacks one last time and their combine attack hit the weak spot. The unison attack was enough to destroy the NES cartridge of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and causes R.O.B. to explode into a ball of fire. Putting an end to R.O.B. the Robot.

(Music End)

It was finally over. Chiaki Nanami and the Angry Video Game Nerd had won the battle and put an end to the evil robot. The nerd and the Ultimate Gamer cheered in accomplishment as the world of gaming is safe, thanks to them.

"Yay, we did it!" the nerd yelled in victory. He then stick the middle finger at where R.O.B. was. "YOUR MOTHER!"

Seeing this, Chiaki mimic him by sticking out her own middle finger and yelling out, "YOUR FATHER!"

The nerd looked at Nanami with a confuse a look from what she just said. "We need to work on your insults and cursing."

Hope's Peak Academy

(Lachlan Barclay - Castlevania 2 Ending Theme)

It was all over. Everything was turn back to normal. All the games that were changed to either Gyromite, Stack Up, and Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, all turn back to the games they suppose to be. Everyone, especially Yamada, Tsumugi, and Chihiro, were all celebrating that their video games where back to normal.

At the gates to Hope's Peak Academy, the Avgn and Chiaki, still in their battle suits, walk back to the school building as they talk with each other on how amazing their battle was and pretty much celebrating their victory.

As they walk, they see that the entire class of 77B with their teacher and Hajime Hinata waiting for them. Seeing them, Chiaki ran towards them as she and everyone went into a group hug. They were all happy to see their Ultimate Gamer back with them and were praising her for defeating the robot and the new battle suit she had.

Back with the nerd, he look at the scene with a smile on his face. While he wasn't one to really have friends, the nerd was glad the gamer was back to where she belong. So now he walk away to head back to the basement where he belong.

Back before he could reach the front entrance of the school, the nerd felt someone grab his wrist, stopping him. He look behind him to see Chiaki as she still had a hold on him. "Nerd, I know we didn't start off with a good impression and I still have some hate of you for hurting my friends. But, I want to be able to play games with someone else that loves video games like me. So, before you go, can we start all over and play some video games?" Chiaki asked with a serene smile on her face.

The nerd was quiet as he was a bit shock by what Chiaki had asked. Even after everything, she still wants to play games with him. Hearing this, the nerd gave her his answer. "Eh, fuck it, why not. I got nothing better to do," he answered with a smile of his own. With that, the two gamers walk besides each other as they made their way back to the school building with Class 77B and Hinata waiting for them.

In the classroom of 77B, we see everyone in there as they watch Chiaki Nanami and the Angry Video Game Nerd play a game of Gyromite on NES. The nerd was playing the professor while Chiaki control the pillars.

"See this Chiaki, this game is way more fun to play without that stupid robot," the Angry Video Game Nerd said happily.

"Yup, I got to agree with on that," Chiaki Nanami replied back with a smile.

For the rest of the day, the two gamers played a bunch of NES games along with everyone else. And they were happy doing just that.

(Music End)

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. Hope you guys enjoy this one as I had a lot of fun doing this.** **Also, in my next upload, I'm going to do something special.**

**_Next Time_**

**_Two machines..._**

_"Time to get serious!"_

**_With A.I.s that are exactly like a human consciousness..._**

_"I may have the appearance of a robot, but I am a high school student just like you."_

**_But which one is the superior robot?_**

**_X(_****_Megaman X) vs K1-BO(Danganronpa)_**

**If you guys are sick of me using a lot of Danganronpa and Akame Ga Kill! characters, don't worry. The next vs battle will use two different characters from two different franchises.**

**Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

**Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

**As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


End file.
